Doctor Who (TV story)
Doctor Who is an American TV movie based on the original British series. It was written by Matthew Jacobs, directed by Geoffrey Sax and featured Paul McGann as the Eighth Doctor & Daphne Ashbrook as Grace Holloway with Yee Jee Tso as Chang Lee and Eric Roberts as the Master. Overview To be added Synopsis The Doctor is returning home to Gallifrey with the remains of his arch-nemesis, the Master. Forced off course, the TARDIS arrives in San Francisco on New Year's Eve 1999, where the Doctor is critically wounded in a gangland gun battle. At the local hospital, Dr. Grace Holloway fights - and fails - to save his life. Later, in the morgue, the Doctor wakes up a new man. But he's not the only one - the Master has also found himself a new body. As the clock counts down to the start of the new millennium, can the Doctor stop his oldest enemy from destroying all life on Earth? Plot To be added * The Doctor - Paul McGann * 'The Old Doctor' - Sylvester McCoy * Bruce/The Master - Eric Roberts * Grace Holloway - Daphne Ashbrook * Chang Lee - Yee Jee Tso * Salinger - John Novak * Dr. Swift - Michael David Simms * Wheeler - Catherine Lough * Curtis - Dolores Drake * Pete - Will Sasso * Gareth - Jeremy Radick * Miranda - Eliza Roberts * Motorcycle policeman - Bill Croft * Professor Wagg - Dave Hurtubise * Ted - Joel Wirkunnen * Security Guard - Dee Jay Jackson * The Old Master - Gordon Tipple Crew Produced by * Executive Producer - Alex Beaton * Co-producer - Matthew Jacobs * Executive Producer - Philip David Segal * Producer - Peter V. Ware * Executive Producer: BBC - Jo Wright Music by * John Debney Cinematography by * Director of Photography - Glen MacPherson Film Editing by * Patrick Lussier Casting By * Beth Hymson-Ayer Production Design by * Richard Hudolin Art Direction by * Bridget McGuire Set Decoration by * Cynthia Lewis Costume Design by * Jori Woodman Makeup Department * Makeup Artist - Joann Foweler * Hair Stylist - Julie McHaffie Production Management * Fran Rosati Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Second Assistant Director - David Klohn * First Assistant Director - Patrice Leung Art Department * Head Painter - Barry Kootchin * Construction Coordinator - Derick Macleod * Property Master - Dan Sissons Sound Department * Sound Mixer - Gordon W. Anderson * Sound Supervisor - Jacqueline Christiani Special Effects by * Gary Paller Visual Effects by * Visual Effects Supervisor - Eric Alba * Visual Effects Producer - Tony Dow * Visual Effects Coordinator - Marush Kushniruk Stunts * Stunt Coordinators - J.J. Makaro, Fred Perron Camera and Electrical Department * Gaffer - Drew Davidson * First Assistant Camera - Greg Fox * Key Grip - Dave Gordon * Still Photographer -Joe Lederer * Camera Operator - Randal Platt * Second Assistant Camera - Nick Watson Casting Department * Extras Casting - James Forsyth * Casting Consultants (United Kingdom) - John Hubbard, Ros Hubbard * Casting (Vancouver) - Trish Robinson Editorial Department * Additional Editor - Daria Ellerman Location Management * Location Manager - Ed Nestilng Music Department * Composers (additonal music) - Louis Serbe, Jon Sponsler Transportation Department * Transportation Coordinator - Dennis Houser * Driver Captain - John Oliver Other crew * Script Editor - Jessica Clothier * Production Coordinator - Sandra Palmer * Craft Service/First Aid - Jim Rankin * Head Accountant - Beverly Wiens References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official Doctor Who page on Doctor Who Website